


【相二竹马】被女朋友标记了怎么办

by Cheesebuger



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger
Summary: -abo，女a男o，主相二，有二相情节。-有sj，既然泥了xyyj我顺便泥一下sbr大家应该没什么意见吧，不过sj剧情大约出现的不多（。-元气模特xyyj（女a）x小宅男eghy（男o）-精英社长yjx（男a）x精致模特sbr（女o）-顺道一题eghy有那么一点点直男癌（大男子主义？以及xyyj有一点腐的设定（。-有eghy女装（。
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari, 相二 - Relationship, 相叶雅纪/二宫和也
Kudos: 3





	1. 【相二竹马】被女朋友标记了怎么办

01

二宫和也第无数次在心里咒骂这个25岁才会分化第二性征的设定，在半年前自己交往了5年的女朋友相叶雅子分化成了alpha，虽然突然多出来的那部分的确有些有碍观瞻，不过好在不影响两个人的幸福生活。

无论如何二宫和也不会想到，自己在半年之后还会继续辱骂这个设定，这次则是因为十分狗血却又很合适地，他自己分化成了一个omega。

当然，十分顺理成章的，他被自己的女朋友标记了。

他第一次发现做爱竟然是这么耗费体力的事情，再加上刚刚被标记的加成，第二天阳光小宅男二宫和也十分顺理成章地起不来床了。

“小和你要太累的话我帮你把早餐端过来吧！”二宫和也的女朋友——相叶雅子却是一如既往地充满活力，根本不能想象昨天晚上就是这个可爱的女孩子一直折腾他到后半夜。

二宫和也维持着自己作为男人的最后的尊严，他打死都不想承认自己被女朋友搞到下不来床，哪怕腰眼酸痛的让他觉得两条腿都不是自己的，也要逞能般地挪下床，至少坐到那张该死的桌子前吃完自己的早点。

“抱歉哦小和，昨天折腾到那么晚。”相叶一边帮他的面包抹上果酱一边说道，“可是昨天第一次发情的小和实在是太粘人了，我本来打算清理的时候小和又蹭了过来，说什么……”

“不用说了，我……我不怨你。”二宫本来想说的是我知道我自己昨天都干了什么，却又不好意思承认那个抱着女朋友脖子求欢的人是自己，便如此扯开话题，也不知道相叶是怎么办到一大清早就这样开朗地谈论起昨天晚上的性爱，仿佛故事的主角不是她自己一般。

“不过既然我标记了你，我一定会对你负责的——虽然我想这么帅气的说，不过似乎咱俩就是等你分化之后就订婚的，现在这个情况，你不会想跟我分手吧……”相叶趴在桌子上，用湿漉漉的上目线认真的盯着二宫，这样示弱的方式让二宫很是受用。再者说昨天晚上相叶已经标记了自己，虽然可以去做摘除标记的手术，但是怕麻烦的二宫绝对没有考虑过这个选项，还是和相叶顺理成章的结婚才是最二宫式的选择——反正两个人的第二性征也很合适不是么。

“不会分手的啦。”二宫用自己的汉堡手揉了揉对方的发顶，像是在安慰对方一般。

“那就好。”相叶很是高兴的样子，心里却是偷偷笑着二宫，明明昨天被标记的是二宫，身体应该难受到要死，今天却还死要面子地从床上爬起来，再做出一副安慰自己的样子，可偏偏是这样逞能的小宅男让相叶雅子实在是爱不释手，更是想把对方立马拆吃入肚。

“那你好好休息吧，我出去工作啦！”相叶亲了亲二宫还在发热的腺体，只是这样简单的触摸都让二宫忍不住塌了腰，第一次发情期的情潮可不是这么容易度过的，可是他那该死的自尊绝对不允许他挽留对方，装作镇静地点了点头，让相叶快点去上班，把刷盘子的工作留给自己就好。

“好，别忘了吃午饭。”

到了工作现场的相叶找到了自己的好闺蜜润子，迫不及待地分享昨天发生的事情。

“小和分化成omega啦！”

润子却对此毫不感兴趣的样子，摆弄着自己的手机一点都认真地应付着在一旁激动的相叶。

“啧，你好赖关心一下你闺蜜的幸福生活好吧。”相叶撇着嘴踏踏实实地坐在一旁，等化妆师来为她上妆。

“我已经听有的人逼逼赖赖半年了，说什么’无论我的小和分化成什么性别，我都要和他一直在一起的～’”松本故意用夸张的语气来模仿相叶的样子，“你男朋友昨天刚刚分化今天你就能出来工作了？”

“小和很要面子的啦，今天早上他但凡说一句让我留下来的话，你觉得我还有可能出现在这里？”相叶毫无形象地瘫坐在椅子上，似乎又小声念叨着还想和小和做爱之类的话。也不知道相叶雅子是有什么神奇的力量，这样色情的话放到他的嘴里似乎就变得积极阳光起来，和“我要和小和一起去举铁”没有什么差别。

当然，举铁小宅男肯定是不会举的。

相叶雅子回家的时候，早饭的盘子还好好地放在餐桌上，却怎么都找不到二宫，她知道二宫的只靠一夜的情爱是无法顺利度过第一次发情期的，她能闻到来自二宫的蜜糖香气，只能低声唤着对方的名字，在家里的每一个角落寻找着自己可爱的小男友。

衣柜里的响动吸引了相叶，她的嘴角不经意的扬起，似乎已经能够想象里面一片狼藉的模样。她轻轻地打开衣柜的门，看见自己心心念了一天的二宫就这样蜷缩在衣柜的一角，把自己埋在她的贴身衣物之中，甚至还把小脸埋进自己纯白的内衣里，似乎想通过上面残留的信息素来平复自己的情潮。

相叶看着二宫这副狼狈的模样，喜欢却又心疼，像是照顾什么容易受惊吓的小动物一般，轻声叫着他的名字。看见相叶的二宫似乎把早上的那些尊严问题完全抛到脑后，扑到相叶的身上开始低声地抽泣。

“以为雅子不要我了……”

如果说昨天的二宫还残留着些许的意识，还能记住自己做了些什么，那么现在被情热折腾了整整一天的二宫可以说是完全失去了理智，哭哭啼啼地说着平时绝对不肯说的下流话，求相叶赶快填满他。

“小和乖。”相叶一边哄着二宫，一边把对方抱到床上，几乎是在着短短的两步路里，二宫便已经把自己身上简单的家居服脱了个精光，赤条条地躺在床上，勾着相叶的脖子不肯撒手。

发情期的男性omega的双胸也变得有一点点丰满，相叶便坏心眼地拿过二宫手上的那件白色蕾丝内衣，帮二宫穿上之后熟练地系好了身后的金属扣。

“小和不想穿……”第一次被套上内衣的二宫多少有些抗拒，之前经常去解相叶的内衣，穿在自己身上的时候却怎么都解不开。不过胸前的肉被好好的聚拢到了一起，虽然远远不够填满罩杯的尺寸，却仿佛是偷穿妈妈内衣的小朋友一般，让本就满脸绯红的人更添一份色气。

“那我生气了。”相叶把赤身只穿着白色蕾丝内衣的二宫放在了一旁，转过身去吓唬着二宫。

“不要……”二宫已经说不出完整的话来，赶快放弃了想要脱下内衣的举动，低声哀求着自己的女朋友，“雅子……不要，不要生小和的气。我，我……可以的。”说着还从被他翻乱在地上的内衣里挑出了和内衣相配套的内裤，想要颤颤巍巍地穿上以讨好自己的alpha。

分化前二宫的性器尺寸不俗，虽然分化为了omega，阴茎的尺寸却毫无改变，恰巧这一条似乎是相叶分化前的内裤，透过蕾丝仍旧能看清楚二宫性器的轮廓，已经涨成紫红色的性器在洁白的蕾丝面料里狰狞着，似乎要呼之欲出一般。只是刚刚穿上后穴源源不断的蜜液就已经沾湿了衣物，不合适的尺寸让二宫似乎格外的难受，却看着生气的相叶不敢轻易的脱下来，只能隔着内裤自己抚慰着已经高昂的欲望，把自己的媚态完全展现在相叶的面前，用泪眼小心翼翼地盯着相叶的反应。

似乎是察觉了相叶其实并没有生气，穿着成套白色内衣的二宫像一只小猫一般攀在相叶的背上，用粉红色的舌尖轻轻去舔相叶的腺体，“不要生气了……好不好……”

在二宫如此的挑逗下，相叶哪有拒绝的道理，丝毫没有费劲地把对方压在床上，双手隔着内衣去玩弄对方的双乳，穿着黑色丝袜的腿有意无意地蹭着二宫的下体，用吻封住了因为害怕而始终没有停止碎碎念的小嘴。

“乖孩子，姐姐会奖励你的哦。”


	2. 【相二竹马】被女朋友标记了怎么办 02

02

“公开的话太麻烦了，就说我是beta吧。”

相叶不忍心揭穿自己的小男友，毕竟公开性别唯一的麻烦事是要解释两个人在性爱中关系的逆转。作为模特的相叶总是要展示自己的身体——包括会拍一些内衣的写真，自然第二性别已经不是什么秘密。

在半年前公开自己分化成了alpha之后，也有大胆的杂志在采访的时候问她分化之后和男朋友的性爱上有什么变化，相叶总是装作纯情的样子，红着脸说这样的事情是秘密啦。在一旁的松本内心的白眼已经翻到了天上，也不知道是谁天天抓着自己分享经验——以及新生长出来的性征到底有多么的奇妙。

现在如果公开了二宫的第二性别，似乎这些杂志的问题的答案几乎不言而喻，薄脸皮的二宫自然不想面对这样的尴尬境遇，倒也算不上求相叶不要公开，几乎直接用肯定句公布了自己的决定。

“好呀，如果小和希望这样的话我也没有问题。”相叶趴在正在打游戏的二宫身后，把自己胸前的软肉完全压在二宫的身上，还若有若无地蹭了蹭，小宅男二宫对此很是受用，“不过小和要怎么补偿我啊。”

在相叶怀里的小宅男身体瞬间僵硬了一下，他清楚相叶没有理由不同意他，只是坏心眼地想要捉弄他罢了，而捉弄的内容也无非是床上的那些事情。清楚这点的二宫不由红了脸，平时的模特相叶雅子都是衣服阳光美少女的模样，只有作为男朋友的二宫清楚相叶恶劣的本质。

在两个人分化之前，相叶就喜欢玩一些无伤大雅的小花样，二宫倒也乐得陪着她一起闹，不过自从相叶分化成alpha之后，似乎她内心的那点工口因子也跟着二次发育了一般，甚至在二宫分化成omega之前对于自己新生长出来小家伙就跃跃欲试。

“小和，听说男性不是omega也能用后面高潮的。”相叶趴在二宫的耳边用气音说道，她知道二宫对于这样的自己完全没有任何抵抗力。

只是这一次的相叶完全地失算了，二宫含含糊糊地拒绝了她的要求，却还是一下下地啄着相叶的唇，汉堡手继续揉捏对方丰硕的双乳。

“不做了。”相叶雅子推开了二宫，转过身去撅着嘴仿佛真的生气了的模样，“不先解决我的问题你也别想爽。”

“别闹了。”二宫本想抱抱对方，兴许和往常一样，这样一时兴起的想法也就散了，不过这一次的相叶似乎很是固执，任凭二宫怎么哀求对方都不管用，甚至还掉了两滴金豆豆，嘀咕着二宫是不是不爱她了。

二宫和也作为男性，最见不得的便是女生的眼泪，这下也慌了起来，连忙哄着相叶：“雅子乖，突然说要用后面我也很害怕的。”二宫找了一个很是拙劣的借口，“我帮你撸出来好不好？用后面的事情以后再说。”

相叶却不接受这个提议，哭的似乎更是认真起来，没了主意的二宫一边讨好般的吻着相叶，一边问对方想要怎么解决。

“……口出来。”相叶几乎是不假思索地说出了这个结果，却还是抽泣着仿佛让二宫给她口出来是受了多大的委屈。

男子汉大丈夫能屈能张，二宫和也这样安慰着自己，又和相叶交换了几个清浅的吻之后，俯下身去捧起了自己女朋友的性器。

相叶的分身因为情动也早已昂扬了起来，刚刚生长出来没多久的性器在勃起的时候仍旧粉嫩，只是尺寸却不及颜色这般可爱。

没有这类经验的二宫回忆着之前相叶帮他口交的动作，两只汉堡手认真地揉捏着对方的囊袋，稍稍犹豫之后便伸出粉嫩的舌头，轻轻舔舐着对方已经渗出腺液的龟头，腥膻味不是很重，不是很难接受的味道。

看着如此乖巧的二宫，相叶也渐渐收起了假哭的演技，双手插进二宫的发顶，用嘶哑的声音催促着二宫快点吃进去自己的肉棒。

虽然味道不重，但是小直男二宫多少还是有些抗拒，不过想到自己涨的发痛的小兄弟，最后还是皱了皱眉，一点点地吧对方昂扬的欲望吞了下去。

“嘶，包住牙。”没有经验的二宫显然弄痛了相叶，有些慌张地轻轻撸动没有被吞下的柱身，听着相叶的指示，好好地收起了自己尖锐的牙齿。

被湿润口腔包裹的感觉的确很是美妙，再加上是自尊心比天高的二宫为自己服务，心理生理上的双重快感让相叶觉得自己几乎就要交代出来，二宫无所适从的舌头在口腔内所剩无几的空间里寻找着合适的位置，蹭过相叶分身的时候总能换来对方的一声低喘。

适应了嘴中的性器，二宫开始慢慢模仿性爱般抽插了起来，从相叶的角度看去，在二宫勉强吞下柱身的时候，柔软的两颊明显的鼓了起来，嘴角上挂着难以自持的涎液，带出啧啧水声，让这个场景更显色情。

相叶看的出来小直男二宫还是有所顾虑，内心那点工口因子再次跑出来作祟，抓着对方的头发把自己的分身往更深的地方送去。“唔……”二宫显然是被相叶的动作刺激到，喉头忍不住地收缩想要干呕，却是把相叶的东西吸的更紧了一些。

相叶对于小宅男的反应很是满意，无论是已经染上红色的眼角，还是讨好般的上目线，或者低声的呜咽，全部都是自己最喜欢的模样，自从分化成alpha的那天起，相叶就想要用自己的新生长出来的性器欺负那个有些自负的二宫，这样的反差让相叶更感到兴奋，忍不住去想二宫分化成omega之后扭着屁股像自己求欢的模样——虽然那个时候的她没有意料到自己在不远的将来能实现这个愿望。

用自己的脚轻轻踩上了对方胯间的火热，虽然脚趾的动作显然不比手指灵巧，不过却有一丝欺辱的意味，反倒让二宫很是受用，也顾不上自己干呕的反应，讨好般地不断尝试着把相叶的性器吞的更深，以得到来自相叶的更多奖赏。

“乖孩子……”相叶被服务的很是舒服，用柔软的脚心包住二宫早已急不可耐的性器，轻轻安抚着对方的欲望。尽管她想粗暴的对待对方，想要用力踩在上面，让二宫因为吃痛哭声出来，那样这张小嘴便能把自己的火热吸的更紧一些。可她终究没忍心如此欺负第一次为她服务的二宫，又抽插了几个来回之后便全数泄在了二宫的嘴里。

二宫没有着急吐出来或者咽下去，却是急不可耐地和相叶接吻，那些腥臊的体液最后也不知落到了谁的口中，让这个吻变得更加粘腻起来。

也不知道是不是刚刚的口交敲碎了二宫的自尊，此时却是小声问着相叶能不能也让自己爽一爽。

“小和想要做什么？”相叶用纤细的手指一点点拭去残留在二宫脸上的精液，一边捧着对饭柔软的脸颊，期待着二宫用这样澄澈的目光说出下流的话语来。

“想要操你。”

相叶笑得眯起了眼睛。

“我也等不急小和的肉棒了。”


	3. Chapter 3

03

“怎么这么慢～”二宫迟迟没有从卧室出来，相叶也有些等不及，打算进房间看看二宫是不是遇到了什么麻烦。

“别进来！”二宫尖着嗓子叫道。

二宫和也所料不错，相叶雅子的惩罚的的确确就是床上的那些事情。回家的时候明明白白躺在床上的纸袋，那个繁复的蕾丝花纹就已经暗示了不堪入目的内容物，二宫和也本打算无视掉它，可上面明明晃晃地“给小和”三个大字却让他不能这样一走了之。

只是打开这个包装袋，就让二宫羞红了脸。二宫故作镇定地换上了自己舒适的家居服，外面雅子已经做好了晚饭在等着他了。

看着二宫换上了日常的家居服，相叶也明白是他的小男友不好意思，于是便故意出声询问。“小和不去试试我给你的礼物吗？”说这话的时候，相叶小鹿一般的眼睛满是失落，任谁看了都觉得二宫和也是欺负自己女朋友的坏家伙，而绝对没有人会意识到真正在使坏的是相叶。

“吃完饭再穿。”二宫拉开自己的椅子就打算坐下。

“我想现在就看你穿嘛～说好的今天晚上你要任～我～处～置～”相叶雅子抛了一个很难看的媚眼，好在颜值够看，这个场景倒也算不上惨不忍睹。

所以就是现在的这幅光景，二宫把自己关在屋里已经有一段时间了，外面的味增汤都已经凉了下来，可却还是迟迟不见二宫出来的身影。

“我～进来啦～”

虽然二宫拒绝让相叶进来，可是终究还是没有锁门，相叶就这样脚步轻快地跑了进来。

“别……”见相叶已经推门进来，二宫的声音化成了一声呜咽，最终是支撑不住塌下腰来。

“怎么这么笨，弄脏了地毯可怎么办。”相叶皱着眉，似乎无视掉了跌坐在地毯上的可人儿，反倒是蹲下来心疼起了自己的地毯。

“……抱……抱歉”二宫似乎也有些慌乱，想要遮盖住地上的这些污渍，不过轻轻一动就带出了一声呻吟。

“我看看你做的怎么样。”相叶捞起坐在地上的小宅男，作为模特的她自然是有坚持锻炼身体，把二宫抱起来都算不上什么问题。

“唔……塞……塞不……”二宫的声音很小，到最后只是发出了几声没有意义的音节。

相叶的手指划过二宫的脊背，一节节地抚过二宫的脊椎，饱满的臀瓣，最后抚过那一截耷拉在两腿之间毛茸茸的尾巴。

“不……不成。”相叶坏心眼地抓住尾巴，在自己手中把玩，带动埋在二宫身体里的那节东西，虽然猫尾巴很是可爱，不过与他相连的却是一个尺寸不俗的假阳具。二宫作为一个omega理应很擅长接纳这样的物件，只是现在不是二宫发情期，又没有alpha信息素的加持，再加上二宫平时从未如此自亵过，自然不得要领，此时堪堪没入一个头部就让二宫有些承受不来。

“平时吃我的东西的时候明明叫的很欢呢。”相叶惩罚版轻轻抽打了一下二宫柔软的臀肉，“让我来教你怎么做。”

相叶坐在地上，让二宫趴在自己腿上，又加高了对方臀部的位置，再加上那条毛茸茸的尾巴，像极了一只正在伸着懒腰的猫咪。而相叶却也像极了在逗弄猫咪一般，一只手轻轻抚着二宫的脊背，帮他放松肌肉，一边把猫尾巴盘在自己的手腕上，抓着那根东西，转动着缓缓向里推进。

“唔……”二宫瞬间绷紧了所有的肌肉，平时相叶会用纤长的手指帮他认真扩张，哪怕是发情期的时候也从未例外，可二宫刚刚的扩张并没有做完全，哪怕是换成了现在这种更容易被进入的姿势，那个粗大的玩具却还是真真切切地弄疼了他。

相叶本也舍不得二宫受伤，可是看着二宫衣衫不整地趴在自己的身上求饶的模样，因为吃痛而红透了的眼角，小犬牙咬住自己的下唇不想发出娇媚的声音来。

越是这样越叫人想要好好欺负他呢。

相叶雅子细声细气地安慰着对方，用自己丰满的双峰若有若无地蹭过对方的后背，可手上的动作却没有给对方留下丝毫的余裕，微凉的橡胶就这样一点点挤入对方温热的小穴。

原本还在一寸寸拓展的相叶突然一下子把剩余的一小段全部塞了进去，弄痛了二宫不说，还一下子顶到了对方柔软的那一点，惹得二宫一瞬间拔高了嗓音，可能还不小心咬破了自己的嘴唇。

“笨孩子。”相叶用手揉了揉二宫的嘴唇，把拭下来的血液用舌头舔个干净，“起来吧。”相叶奖励般地拍了拍二宫的屁股。

“不……”二宫嘴里只能发出呜咽，巨大的物体顶住他的腺点，这样的情形下让他换个姿势都是极难的事情，更不要提让他直接站起身来。

“这么爽啊。”相叶轻轻把假阳具拔出些许，把二宫从灭顶的高潮之中解放出来，对方像是溺水的人一般，大口大口地呼吸着新鲜的空气。

”雅子……我……“还未等二宫说出一句完整的话来，相叶便又把那个玩具整个塞入，一下子又顶到了二宫的那一处柔软，也把他的声音顶碎在了喉咙之中。

“小和，可是外面的菜都放凉了。”相叶用自己最可爱娇柔的一面去请求对方，但是手上的动作却不是没有任何的柔和，把整个东西都顶了进去，甚至让一段绒毛都沾上了二宫的淫液。

相叶狠下心来站起身来，半强迫地让二宫换了一个姿势，虽然已经不能顶到更深的地方，却还是顶的二宫眼前一白，就这样轻易地射了出来。

“我……我……我不是……故意的……”二宫虽然还没有从刚刚的快感里缓释过来，看见被自己淫液搞脏的地毯又忍不住开始道歉，想要把它擦干净，却又被身后的巨物顶的让他不敢轻易移动，更不敢随便把那根拔出来，只能这样侧躺在地上，任凭相叶处置。

翻出肚皮的猫咪，是对你示好的象征。

相叶这样想着，况且又是这只美味动人的猫咪，他更是忍不住蹲下身来，轻轻揉了揉这只猫咪的肚皮。平时的二宫和也总是有一点点骄傲的模样，磕染上情欲的他去像是一只只会娇声谄媚的猫咪一般，任凭相叶对他做怎样过分的事情也不会有一丝怨言。

“想要你。”二宫悄声祈求着。

“嗯？”相叶雅子明明听清楚了对方的话，却故意捉弄地方让他说的更大声一点。

二宫和也干干脆脆用一只手挡住自己的眼睛，像是一只可爱的小鸵鸟一般，稍微大声一点说道：“想要你。”

“这才是乖孩子～”相叶把二宫身后的东西抽了出来，黏腻的物件说明了二宫的身体已经完全准备好接受相叶，或许更妙，空气中若有若无的一丝甜味昭告着二宫的发情期已经提前到来。

“被一根假鸡巴就干到发情吗？”相叶用那玩具轻轻划过二宫的小腹，不明显的喉结，丝丝水渍一直连结到了二宫下巴上的那颗小痣。“是该好好调教一下了呢。”

“既然没吃晚饭，就先从把这个舔干净开始吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

04

“所以说为什么我要打扮成这个样子！”

“可是你今天表现的真的超可爱的！”相叶把二宫紧紧地搂在怀里，用自己胸前的软肉来安慰心情不好的小男友，“店员桑都以为你是我的妹妹呢～”

“有什么可爱的。”二宫本想一把扯掉自己的假发，不过却被相叶拦了下来。

“想和这样的小和做。”相叶用自己的脑袋去蹭二宫的颈窝，像是一只撒娇的大狗狗一般，“你不知道你这样让我特别想好好的欺负你。”

“喂，为什么是欺负我。”二宫毫不留情地吐槽。

相叶半抱着二宫，让他坐在沙发上，自己则是跨坐在了对方的身上，咬着对方的耳朵说着自己肮脏的想法：“就是想要欺负你，你求我说今天走了一天有点累了，不想做，可是我看着你这一身打扮兴致盎然，把你按在床上挑逗你。”相叶在这里犹豫了一下，似乎真的在思考到底怎么挑逗二宫才好，“你说，是给你塞个小玩具比较好呢？还是去玩弄你的乳头更好呢？”

相叶的手轻轻覆盖上了二宫的双胸，虽然平坦，但是因为二宫身上那些恰到好处的赘肉，却还是十分柔软的。隔着衣料肯定无法准确地去玩弄那一对乳珠，相叶只是随意的揉捏就让二宫忍不住哼哼起来。

“不论怎样，最后你都会翘着屁股求我操你，然后弄脏这条短裙。”相叶拽了拽二宫身上的这条裙子，是一条有点惹眼的短裙，穿在相叶身上的时候短的很是惹火，换在二宫身上虽然只是长了那么些许，不过却多了几分纯良的味道，却是在眼下这个暧昧的气氛之中显得更是诱惑。尤其二宫的分身已经挺立起来，让短裙翘起了一个诡异却又性感的弧度。

“接吻的时候会蹭花对方的口红，明明画的时候费了那么久的功夫，蹭花他却只要一瞬间。”相叶的手又不老实地按上了二宫的薄唇，晶莹的唇蜜马上被抹开，弄得二宫满脸的绯红，着实也分不清是唇蜜的颜色，还是二宫因为现在的这个场景真真切切地羞红了脸。

“这一头漂亮的棕发被汗水打湿，缠绕在你的脖子上有点痒。”配合着自己的解说，相叶用假发的发尾扫了扫二宫脖子上的软肉，他了解二宫所有的弱点，这样的动作让二宫忍不住缩了缩脖子，像是一只受惊的小奶猫一般。

“现在我想问问你。”最后的最后，相叶的手不老实地伸进了二宫的裙摆，隔着丝袜和内裤就开始揉捏对方的火热，另一只手撩开自己已经乱起来的前发，作为一名模特她知道在现在这个场景之下，如何把自己的魅力展现出来，让这个小宅男自愿成为自己的腹中餐，“想做吗？”

二宫已经舒服地哼哼起来，嗓音也仿佛加了糖一般的甜腻，也不知道有没有发现相叶的那些小心思，只顾着扭动着腰把自己的分身往相叶的手中送去，“想做。”

看着这样顺从的二宫，相叶心情颇好，放开了二宫的阴茎，让自己的手指在二宫的后穴外沾上淫液打着转，继续挑逗着问道：“小和想要怎么做？”

“呜……想要……”二宫羞红了脸，他知道相叶想听他说些什么，却又因为害羞吧声音压到最低，“想要雅子操我，想吃你的……肉棒……”

“乖孩子。”相叶安抚性地叼住了二宫的唇，胡乱交换了几个粗重的吻。像是在表扬二宫诚实的反应，相叶把对方的丝袜褪下一些，露出特意为他买的蕾丝内裤，繁复的蕾丝花纹包裹着白嫩的臀瓣，被液体沾湿的那一点深色的范围还在不断洇开，显然二宫的后穴还在不断地分泌液体，叫嚣着想让相叶现在就贯穿他。

“直接……进来……没关系的……”二宫有些害羞，但是却也清楚这个时候直截了当地说出自己的需求才是最好的选择。

“不是发情期，会弄伤你的。”可相叶平时虽然流氓了一点，但却还是很心疼自己的omega，虽然自己的下体也已经硬的发痛，二宫的后穴也仿佛做好了准备，可还是不敢轻易放松准备工作，沾着淫液便把自己的手指一节节地挤了进去。

虽然扩张的时间不过几分钟，两个人却都觉得仿佛过了整整一个世纪一般，在这期间，就想想也刚刚预告的那般，打理整齐的假发被弄的乱作一团，最后还是相叶着实嫌麻烦，帮二宫摘了下来，里面的短发已经完全被汗水打湿，全部乖巧地贴在二宫的脑袋上，像是一只落水的小狗一般。

“好了……进来……雅子……快点……”先沉不住气的却是二宫，被相叶的手指开拓之后显然还不满足，用汉堡手迫不及待的去扒相叶的裤子，嗓音里也带上了好听的哭腔。

“操。”相叶低声咒骂了一句，她完全没有意料到今天二宫这样诚实的反应，虽然她并不讨厌平时扭扭捏捏的二宫，可现在这样求着被操的二宫更合她的口味，越是这样便越想把对方马上拆吃入肚。

“这可是你要的，一会儿别哭哭啼啼地说自己受不了了。”他的龟头抵着湿软小穴，仿佛是最后通牒一般说了这样一句之后，便开始用力操干起来。

“好棒……雅子……雅子真的好棒。”二宫和也扶着相叶的肩头，不住地红着脸称赞着对方，一边偷偷挪动着腰肢，帮着相叶撞到更深更热的地方去。

“啊……”二宫的声音突然拔高，似乎是相叶顶撞到了敏感的那一点，整个人都彻底瘫软了下来，刚刚还有心思做些小动作，现在却是把自己全部都交给了相叶，像是一个被玩坏的可爱小玩偶一般，任凭对方的摆布。

看着对方的腰软了下来，相叶坏心眼地咬了咬对方柔软的耳垂，轻声问二宫刚刚开始就已经成这个样子了，一会儿还要折腾好久一阵子呢。

“反正……雅子……舍不得让我难受的……”二宫断断续续地说着，却是还有精神给相叶抛了一个漂亮的媚眼，似乎是在挑衅一般。

“那我们就试试……”相叶坏心眼地顶了顶二宫生殖腔的腔口，“看看我舍不舍得让你难受……”


	5. Chapter 5

05

“小和今天还没有爱的抱抱呢～”

虽然平时在外面工作的相叶总是看上去雷厉风行的样子，不过回家还是喜欢和自己的小男友撒娇耍赖，成心逗得对方脸红到能滴血，然后在抱在怀里好好地哄对方。只是这几天二宫对于这样的小互动兴致不高的样子，相叶的那点坏心思很少有得手的时候。

“昨天通宵直播来着，困了。”二宫直接跳过了相叶撒娇的桥段，哼哼唧唧地就钻进对方的怀里，想就这样抱着对方入眠。

“不对不对，小和你醒醒。”相叶晃了晃自己怀里的二宫，一副发生了什么大事的样子一般。

“嗯？”二宫一边用汉堡手揉着眼睛，一边用粘腻的嗓音询问着发生了什么。

“你不觉得你最近睡的太多了吗？”

“还好吧……最近游戏打的有点多吧。”

“那我问你，你上次发情期是什么时候的事情了？”

二宫大约是因为有点困的缘故，支支吾吾了半天也没想起来到底是什么时候的样子，最后只是小声嘀咕了一句：“我记不住了……”

相叶满脸惊喜地把手放在了二宫的小肚腩上，眼睛闪亮地问着：“会不会这里有了小小和？”

这一句话却是给二宫吓清醒了不少，连忙拍掉相叶的手说她瞎想什么呢，心下回忆着上次发情究竟是什么时候，可是这样一算，二宫才发现真的似乎是2个多月前的事情，便越来越觉得相叶不是胡说吓唬自己。

“要不要我去给你买试纸！”相叶对于这件事情很是高兴的样子，也不顾现在是什么时间，翻身下床就要出门买东西。

“不要……明天吧……”二宫拉住了相叶，一个劲地说自己困了不想再折腾了，明天再测也不碍事的。

“好好好，那就明天再测。”

第二天清晨的时候，相叶蹑手蹑脚地不想吵醒还在熟睡的二宫，换好衣服便飞奔出去买东西去了。二宫昨天一夜未眠，到今天早上才浅浅睡了一会儿，自然是察觉了飞奔出去的相叶，不过却还是好好装睡，不想浪费相叶的一片好意。

到现在为止，二宫还是有些抗拒自己分化成了omega这个事实，一直都像是一只鸵鸟一样回避着这个问题，甚至没有告诉除了相叶以外的任何人，只有在做爱和发情的时候才不得不正视自己的性别。

虽然有些沮丧，不过到现在为止也没有什么特别不好的事情，二宫自己也说不清自己为什么这么抗拒omega这个性别。相叶雅子作为自己的伴侣对于自己可以说是百般呵护，除了总是爱在情事捉弄自己以外，其他方面总是对自己的事情格外上心。发情期的时候会特意把工作调开，空出时间来陪着自己，其他的时候也会照顾他的心情，像分化之前一样对自己撒娇，不会像是有的alpha那样独断专行。

相叶已经对自己这样好了，自己究竟还有什么不满意的，还有什么理由抗拒这个可能存在的小生命。

二宫说不上来，但却是由心底地感到委屈，他还是不想承认自己的性别，不想承认自己会被情潮而冲昏头脑，也不想承认自己是一个需要相叶雅子来保护的omega。

相叶在回来的时候，便看见围着被子坐在床上掉眼泪的二宫。

“怎么了？”相叶都没来得及换回居家服便爬到床上，连着那一团被子一并把二宫抱在了怀里，“小和这样哭我会担心的啊。”

“我……我也不知道。”二宫趴在相叶的肩头，心情却是平复了不少，只是小声抽泣着，像是可爱的小孩子一般，“我也……不知道为什么，就是……觉得好委屈。”

“没事没事，是肚子里面的小朋友在捣乱，怀孕初期的时候就是会情绪不稳定的，没事不是小和的……痛。”

相叶的话说到一半，就被二宫的汉堡拳打了一下，虽然对方没有用太大的力气，不过却还很是配合地叫了一声痛。

“不赖宝宝……”

“好好好，”相叶觉得有些哭笑不得，她本以为二宫是不喜欢小朋友才这样闹脾气的，现在确实不赖宝宝，显然是在心里已经接受了这个小朋友，“不赖宝宝那就赖我好不好，都赖我上次非要顶到生殖腔里……”

二宫又打了一下相叶：“当着宝宝不能说这种流氓话。”

相叶只觉得因为激素缘故而变得情绪不稳的二宫更是可爱，一边承认着自己的错误，一边是谈着问道：“那二宫和也，你要不要去测测看我到底有没有犯错啊？”说着便从衣服兜里掏出来了那盒试纸，放到了二宫的手里。

“……好。”说话的时候二宫还吸溜了一下鼻涕，仿佛真的受了委屈一般，拿着盒子下床就要去厕所。

“用不用我帮你啊小和？”

“不用了！”二宫一下子恢复了往常的精神，彭地把厕所门关上，反锁，把相叶关在了门外。

再开门的时候，二宫又是一副哭哭啼啼的模样，拿着试纸抱住了相叶的脖子，小声念叨着都赖你你这个大坏蛋。

“所以说真的有小小和了是吗？”相叶已经掩饰不住自己高兴的心情，语调都明显的上扬了不少。

“坏蛋。”

“那我们先通知叔叔阿姨？”

“不要……”

“诶？为什么？”

“他们……以为我是beta的……”


End file.
